Silent Hill: Homecoming
27 თებერვალი, 2009 19 მარტი, 2009 (PS3) |ESRB= M (17+) |პლატფორმა= PlayStation 3 Xbox 360 Microsoft Windows |რეჟიმი=Single-player |მატარებელი=ოპტიკური დისკი }} Silent Hill: Homecoming (ქართ. საილენთ ჰილი: შინ დაბრუნება) Survival horror ჟანრის ვიდეო თამაშია, რაც Double Helix Games-მა შექმნატომ მაგრინო (2008-04-22). „Foundation 9 buries Harker“. GameSpot და Konami Digital Entertainment-მა 2008 წლის სექტემბერში გამოსცა. თამაშის გმირია ალექს შეპჰერდი, რომელიც მშობლიურ ქალაქ შეპჰერდს გლენში დაბრუნების შემდეგ აღმოაჩენს, რომ მისი ძმა ჯოშუა დაკარგულია, ქალაქი კი დაცარიელებული. ძმის ძიებაში ალექსი საილენთ ჰილის კულტ ორდერის, შეპჰერდს გლენის ისტორიისა და საკუთარი წარსულის შესახებ საზარელ სიმართლეს შეიტყობს. 2007 წლის 11 ივლისს Silent Hill: Homecoming Konami-მ E3-ზე წარადგინა, როგორც Silent Hill V (საილენთ ჰილი V).ბრედ შუმეიკერი (2007-07-11). „Konami's 15-Minute Press Event Raises Eyebrows“. GameSpot ჩრდილოეთ ამერიკაში PlayStation 3-სა და Xbox 360-ზე თამაში 2008 წლის 30 სექტემბერს გამოვიდა, Microsoft Windows-ზე კი ჩრდილოეთ, ცენტრალურ და სამხრეთ ამერიკაში იგი 2008 წლის 6 ნოემბერს Valve-ს Steam-ის მეშვეობით გახდა ხელმისაწვდომი.მაიკ ფაჰეი (2008-10-06). „Silent Hill: Homecoming Finally Hits Steam“. Kotaku ევროპაში ყველა ვერსია ერთდროულად, 2009 წლის 27 თებერვალს გამოუშვეს, იაპონიაში კი თამაში საერთოდ არ გამოსულა.ბრაიან ეშკრაფტი (2008-09-09). „Silent Hill: Homecoming Not Coming To Japan“. Kotaku სიუჟეტი თამაშის დასაწყისში ალექსი კოშმარს ხედავს, რომელშიც იგი თავისი უმცროსი ძმა ჯოშუას გადარჩენას ცდილობს, თუმცა ბოლოს მას ბუგიმენი მოკლავს. იგი სატვირთოს კაბინაში გაიღვიძებს, Silent Hill: Origins-ის გმირ ტრევის გრადის გვერდით, რომელიც მას შეპჰერდს გლენში მიიყვანს. ქალაქი, რომელსაც სახელი ალექსის წინაპრის საპატივცემულოდ ეწოდა, ნისლითაა დაფარული და დაცარიელებულია. სახლში ალექსს დედამისი ლილიანი კატატონიურ მდგომარეობაში დახვდება. იგი ალექსს ეტყვის, რომ მამამისი ადამი ჯოშუას მოსაძებნად წავიდა. ალექსი მას ჯოშუას პოვნას შეჰპირდება და გაეცლება. იგი ქალაქში ხეტიალს დაიწყებს და ელ ჰოლოუეის შეხვდება, რომელიც პოლიციის განყოფილებასთან მდებარე დაფაზე გაუჩინარებული ადამიანების ფოტოებს აკრავს. მოგვიანებით, სხვა სამყაროს ურჩხულები მის თვალწინ ქალაქის მერ სემ ბარტლეტსა და ექიმ მარტინ ფიჩს მოკლავენ, რომელთა შვილები ასევე დაკარგულნი არიან. პოლიციის განყოფილებაში ალექსი დროებით დეპუტატ უილერთან გაერთიანდება. მალე იგი მამამისის წერილს იპოვის და შეიტყობს, რომ ადამიც ქალაქის საიდუმლოებებთან ყოფილა დაკავშირებული. თავის კითხვებზე პასუხის გაცემას ალექსი დედამისს მოსთხოვს, თუმცა, მოულოდნელად, საილენთ ჰილის კულტი ორდერის წევრები მას გათიშავენ და ლილიანს გაიტაცებენ. გაუჩინარებულთა მოსაძებნად ალექსი, ელი და უილერი საილენთ ჰილში კატერით წავლენ. ნაპირთან მათ ორდერის წევრები შეუტევენ, რომლებიც ელსა და უილერს გაიტაცებენ და ციხეში გამოამწყვდევენ. ალექსი მათ გათავისუფლებას შეეცდება, რა დროსაც იგი საწამებელ მექანიზმზე მიბმულ ლილიანს იპოვის. თუ მოთამაშე მას არ მოკლავს, ლილიანი წამებით დაასრულებს სიცოცხლეს, რაც თამაშის დასასრულზე უარყოფითად აისახება. მას შემდეგ, რაც ალექსი მოსამართლე მარგარეტ ჰოლოუეის გაათავისუფლებს და უილერს კიდევ ერთხელ დაშორდება, იგი ორდერის ეკლესიას იპოვის, სადაც ვიღაც კაცის აღსარებას მოისმენს. მოთამაშეს შეუძლია შეუნდოს ან არ შეუნდოს უცნობს ცოდვები, რაც ასევე იმოქმედებს თამაშის დასასრულზე. ეკლესიაში ალექსი მამამისს შეხვდება, რომელიც მას ეტყვის, რომ იგი ჯარისკაცი არასდროს ყოფილა, არამედ „უბედური შემთხვევის“ შემდეგ ფსიქიატრიულში მკურნალობდა. ის მას პატიებას სთხოვს, რის შემდეგაც მას ბუგიმენი შუაზე გაჭრის. ორდერის ბუნაგში ალექსს შეიპყრობენ და სკამზე მიაბამენ. მარგარეტ ჰოლოუეი მას გაუმხელს, რომ ყველა უბედურება პაქტის დარღვევის გამო მოხდა. იგი განაცხადებს, რომ ას ორმოცდაათი წლის წინ დამაარსებელი ოჯახები საილენთ ჰილის ორდერს გამოეყვნენ, რათა შეპჰერდს გლენში ეცხოვრათ, რაც მათ იმ პირობით გააკეთეს, რომ ყოველ ორმოცდაათ წელიწადში ერთხელ დადგენილი წესით ღმერთს მსხვერპლად შვილებს შესწირავდნენ. პირობა ყველა ოჯახმა შეასრულა, გარდა შეპჰერდებისა, რომლებმაც პაქტი დაარღვიეს, რის გამოც ორდერი ხელახლა შეიქმნა და ღმერთის გულის მოსაგებად ადამიანების გატაცება და მოკვლა დაიწყო. ჰოლოუეი ალექსის წამებას დაიწყებს და მის მოკვლას შეეცდება. ალექსი მას თავდაცვის მიზნით მოკლავს, რის შემდეგაც იგი ელს დაიხსნის და დაჭრილ უილერს იპოვის. დაეხმარება თუ არა ალექსი მას, მოთამაშის გადასაწყვეტია, რაც თამაშის დასასრულზე იმოქმედებს. ალექსი ჯოშუას ძებნას განაგრძობს. მას შემდეგ, რაც იგი გააცნობიერებს, რომ ჯოშუას ნაცვლად თავად უნდა მომკვდარიყო, მას წარსული მოაგონდება. გაირკვევა, რომ როდესაც ალექსი ახალგაზრდა იყო, მან ჯოშუა ტბაზე ნავით გაასეირნა. ჯოშუამ მას შეპჰერდების ოჯახური ბეჭედი აჩვენა და უთხრა, რომ ის მას ადამმა აჩუქა. გაღიზიანებულმა ალექსმა ძმას ბეჭედი წაართვა. ჩხუბის დროს ჯოშუა წაიქცა, თავი ნავს ჩამოარტყა და ტბაში ჩავარდა. მისი ცხედარი ადამმა იპოვა, რომელმაც ალექსს უთხრა, რომ მან ყველაფერი გააფუჭა, რადგან რჩეული იგი იყო. ალექსი ძმის სიკვდილს ვერ გაუმკლავდა და იგი საავადმყოფოში დააწვინეს. მას შემდეგ, რაც ალექსი მთავარ ბოსს შეებრძოლება და დაამარცხებს, იგი ჯოშუას პატიებას სთხოვს და ბუნაგს დატოვებს. არსებობს თამაშის ხუთნაირი დასასრული. მოთამაშის საქციელზეა დამოკიდებული, თუ როგორ დამთავრდება თამაში. კარგ დასასრულში ალექსი ელს შეხვდება და ისინი ერთად გაეცლებიან იქაურობას; ცუდ დასასრულში ადამი ალექსს აბაზანაში ჩაახრჩობს ან ალექსი ბუგიმენად გარდაიქმნება ან იგი ფსიქიატრიულში გაიღვიძებს, სადაც მას შოკურ თერაპიას ჩაუტარებენ. ხუმრობა დასასრულში ალექსსა და ელს უცხოპლანეტელები გაიტაცებენ, რასაც უილერი დაინახავს. გარდა ამისა, თუ მოთამაშე ჯოშუას ყველა ნახატს შეაგროვებს, ტიტრებს ბონუს სცენა მოჰყვება: ალექსი თავის ოთახში შევა, სადაც საწოლზე ჯოშუა ზის, რომელიც მას თავისი კამერით სურათს გადაუღებს და გაიცინებს. შექმნა შინ დაბრუნების მთავარმა დიზაინერმა მასაში ცუბოიამამ თამაშის შესახებ 2004 წელს Eurogamer-ისთვის მიცემულ ინტერვიუში ისაუბრა,ტომ ბრამუელი (2004-08-17). „Silent Hill 5 coming to next gen“. Eurogamer სადაც მან ასევე გააქარწყლა ინტერნეტში მანამდე გავრცელებული ხმები იმის შესახებ, რომ თამაშისთვის Shadows of the Past („წარსულის აჩრდილები“)-ის დარქმევას აპირებდნენ. თავდაპირველად არ დაკონკრეტდა, თუ რომელ პლატფორმებზე აპირებდნენ თამაშის გამოშვებას, გაჟღერდა მხოლოდ ის, რომ იგი კონსოლთა უახლესი თაობისთვის გამოვიდოდა. მიახლოებით 2 წლის შემდეგ კომპოზიტორ აკირა იამაოკას ინტერვიუდან ახალი დეტალები გაირკვა. პლატფორმებთან დაკავშირებით იამაოკამ განაცხადა: „ჯერ ამის თქმა არ შეგვიძლია, თუმცა ვიმედოვნებთ, რომ წინა საილენთ ჰილების პლატფორმების გეგმებს გავყვებით“. მან აღნიშნა, რომ თამაშის იდეა იყო „შიში დღის სინათლეში“ და რომ ის Silent Hill 2-ის მსგავსი ფსიქოლოგიური ფესვების მქონე იქნებოდა,მაიკლ მაკუერტორი (2006-12-21). „Akira Yamaoka Talks Silent Hill 5“ (მკვდარი ბმული). Kotaku რაც მომდევნო ინტერვიუშიც დადასტურდა, სადაც ასევე აღინიშნა, რომ თამაში PlayStation 3-სა და Xbox 360-ზე გამოვიდოდა.გევინ ოგდენი (2007-04-20). „Silent Hill 5 details emerge“. CVG Silent Hill: Homecoming-ისა და Silent Hill 2-ის მსგავსების შესახებ მეტჯერ აღარსად თქმულა. Silent Hill: Homecoming-ის ტრეილერი Konami-მ 2007 წლის E3-ზე აჩვენა, სადაც მან თამაში საილენთ ჰილი V-ის სახელით წარმოადგინა და განაცხადა, რომ ის PlayStation 3-სა და Xbox 360-ზე გამოვიდოდა.მაიკლ მაკუერტორი (2007-07-11). „Silent Hill V First Screens, Developer Named“ (მკვდარი ბმული). Kotaku გარდა ამისა, აღინიშნა, რომ თამაში შექმნილი იყო არა Team Silent-ის, არამედ ამერიკული დეველოპერ The Collective-ის მიერ, რომელსაც მოგვიანებით Double Helix Games ეწოდა.http://www.doublehelixgames.com/ მანამდე ეს გუნდი ჟანრ survival horror-ის სხვა თამაშის − Harker-ის შექმნაზე მუშაობდა, თუმცა Silent Hill: Homecoming-ზე მუშაობის დაწყების შემდეგ მისი შექმნა განუსაზღვრელი ვადით გადაიდო. Silent Hill: Homecoming-ზე დიდი გავლენა მოახდინა 2006 წლის ფილმმა საილენთ ჰილმა, რაც კარგად ჩანს ჩვეულებრივი სამყაროს სხვა სამყაროდ გარდაქმნის დროს, როდესაც კედლებიდან საღებავი იწყებს ცვენას და ყველაფერი ჟანგით იფარება.ჯეფ ჰეინსი (2008-05-15). „Silent Hill Homecoming Hands-on“. IGN გარდა ამისა, ციდან აქაც ფერფლი ცვივა. ფილმის ვერსიის ანალოგიურია აგრეთვე: ექთნების გარეგნობა და სინათლეზე მათი რეაგირება, ხოჭოსმაგვარი არსებები და პირამიდის თავიანის დიზაინი.ჯიმ სტერლინგი (2008-08-20). „New Silent Hill: Rubbish Pyramid Head confirmed (also, November release)“. Does it Suck? (Destructoid.com) რაც შეეხება წინა თამაშებს, მათ მსგავსად ზოგიერთი ნივთის მოსაპოვებლად აქაც უნიტაზში ხელის ჩაყოფაა საჭირო. სცენარი, თამაშში ნაპოვნი ჟურნალების სტატიები და თამაშის ინსტრუქცია პატრიკ ჯ. დუდლისა და კრის ვალენზიანოს მიერაა დაწერილი, თუმცა სიუჟეტი წამყვანი დიზაინერის − ჯეისონ ალენის, წამყვანი მხატვარის − ბრაიან ჰორტონისა და წამყვანი დონის დიზაინერის − დენიელ ჯეიკობსის მიერაა მოფიქრებული.დენი სმითი (2008-02-08). „Interview with Patrick J. Doody“. შემქმნელი გუნდის გამოცვლის მიუხედავად, თამაშის მუსიკა და აუდიო ეფექტები კვლავ კომპოზიტორ აკირა იამაოკას ეკუთვნის,აკირა იამაოკა (2008-09-26). „A New Kind of Fear: Silent Hill Homecoming Interview with Akira Yamaoka“. Original Sound Version რომელმაც Silent Hill: Homecoming-ისთვის 70-წუთიანი მუსიკა დაწერა და კატეგორიულად მოითხოვა, რომ მომღერლად კვლავ მერი ელიზაბეთ მაკგლინი მოეწვიათ, რადგან წინა თამაშებში მისმა ხმამ ფანების მოწონება დაიმსახურა. Silent Hill: Homecoming-ის საუნდტრეკი 2008 წლის 24 ნოემბერს გამოვიდა. მაკგლინი ოთხ სიმღერას ასრულებს. ცენზურა ავსტრალიაში თამაშის გამოსვლა 2009 წლის დასაწყისამდე გადაიდო, რადგან ორი სცენა − ალექსის ფეხისა და მოსამართლე ჰოლოუეის თავის გაბურღვა და ადამის შუაზე გაჭრა − ქვეყნის კანონმდებლობის შესაბამისად ამოიღეს. ავსტრალიაში მხოლოდ PlayStation 3-ის ვერსია გამოვიდა.ნარაიან პატისონი (2008-09-29). „Silent Hill Aussie Ban Update“. IGN აღნიშნული სცენები გერმანული ვერსიიდანაც ამოჭრეს, რის გამოც თამაში გერმანიაშიც 2009 წელს გამოვიდა.ფურინი (2008-09-22). „Silent Hill: Homecoming delayed until Q2 2009 for Germany“ (მკვდარი ბმული). silenthill5.net 2010 წლის ნოემბერში ფრანკფურტის სასამართლომ გერმანიის სისხლის სამართლის კოდექსის 131-ე მუხლის (ძალადობის გამოხატულება) თანახმად დიდი ბრიტანეთიდან შემოსული Xbox 360-ის ვერსიების კონფისკაცია მოახდინა.„Indizierungen/ Beschlagnahmen Dezember 2010“ (გერმანულად). schnittberichte.com გამოსვლა ჩრდილოეთ ამერიკაში PlayStation 3-სა და Xbox 360-ზე თამაში 2008 წლის 30 სექტემბერს გამოვიდა,„Silent Hill: Homecoming for PlayStation 3“ (მკვდარი ბმული). GameSpot„Silent Hill: Homecoming for Xbox 360“ (მკვდარი ბმული). GameSpot PC-ის ვერსიის გამოსვლა კი 6 ნოემბრამდე გადაიდო.„Silent Hill Homecoming Now Available on Steam“. Steam ამავე თვეში უნდა გამოსულიყო თამაში ევროპაში, თუმცა ყველა პლატფორმაზე ის მხოლოდ თებერვალში გამოუშვეს.ჯეიმს ორი (2008-10-23). „Konami confirms Euro delays“. Videogamer.com ევროპისგან განსხვავებით, ამერიკაში Silent Hill: Homecoming-ის PC-ის ვერსიის DVD-ის შეძენა მხოლოდ Valve-ს Stream-ის მეშვეობით იყო შესაძლებელი.„Silent Hill: Homecoming PC Only Arriving via Steam in North America“. Shacknews კრიტიკული შეფასება Silent Hill: Homecoming-ის PS3-ის ვერსიამ Metacritic-ზე 71/100,„Silent Hill: Homecoming (ps3: 2008): Reviews“. Metacritic Xbox 360-ის ვერსიამ კი 70/100 ქულა დააგროვა.„Silent Hill: Homecoming (xbox360: 2008): Reviews“. Metacritic Game Rankings-ზე პირველმა 71.28%,„Silent Hill: Homecoming - PS3“. GameRankings მეორემ კი 71.96% მოიპოვა.„Silent Hill: Homecoming – X360“. GameRankings თამაშზე მუშაობისას დასავლელი დეველოპერი Double Helix მიმომხილველებისა და ფანების ყურადღების ცენტრში იყო მოქცეული.კრის ჰუდაკი (2008-10-03). „Silent Hill: Homecoming - PS3 Review“. GameRevolution ზოგმა მიმომხილველმა დეველოპერის შეცვლა სწორ ნაბიჯად მიიჩნია,ბრენტ სობოლესკი. „Silent Hill: Homecoming Review (Xbox 360)“ (მკვდარი ბმული). TeamXboxჯეისონ დაპრილე. „Silent Hill: Homecoming“. X-Play ზოგმა კი − არა.ენტონი გალიეგოსი. „1Up Reviews Silent Hill Homecoming“ (მკვდარი ბმული). 1Up Zero Punctuation-ის ბენ კროშომ განაცხადა, რომ ვესტერნიზაციით თამაშმა დეგრადაცია ძირითადად იმიტომ განიცადა, რომ მოთამაშეში შიშის აღძვრის მიზნით ის განსხვავებულ ხერხს იყენებს. მისი მიმოხილვა ძირითადად უარყოფითი იყო, თუმცა მან არ დაიწუნა გრაფიკა, სიუჟეტი და ჩხუბები. მისი თქმით, თამაში არ შეიცავდა იმას, რაც მას საილენთ ჰილის სერიებში მოსწონდა.ბენ კროშო (2008-10-22). „The Escapist : Zero Punctuation: Silent Hill Homecoming“. თამაშის გრაფიკამ და გარემომ კრიტიკოსთა ქება დაიმსახურა. აღინიშნა, რომ გრაფიკა „ფანტასტიკურია“,გეიბ გრაციანი (2008-10-03). „Silent Hill: Homecoming (PS3)“. GameSpy „ფილმის ხარისხისაა“ და „მსოფლიოს შემაძრწუნებელი ტრანსფორმაციები უკეთ გამოიყურება, ვიდრე ოდესმე“.კამერონ ლიუისი (2008-09-30). „Silent Hill: Homecoming (360)“. GamePro ისიც აღინიშნა, რომ წინა თამაშებთან შედარებით Silent Hill: Homecoming-ის გარემო უფრო ბნელი იყო და ფარანი კარგად ვერ ანათებდა, რის გამოც ხშირად კარების პოვნა ჭირდა.ბენ რივზი. „Konami's Survival Horror Franchise Provides More Bad Scares - Silent Hill Homecoming - Xbox 360 - www.GameInformer.com“. Game Informerჯეფ ჰეინსი (2008-09-30). „Silent Hill: Homecoming Review“. IGN აკირა იამაოკას მუსიკა მიმომხილველებმა მეტწილად დადებითად შეაფასეს. მათი აზრით, ის საილენთ ჰილისათვის დამახასიათებელ განწყობას ქმნიდა, თუმცა ისიც ითქვა, რომ მუსიკა „როგორღაც უადგილო“ იყო და თამაშს მთლად არ შეესაბამებოდა. აღინიშნა, რომ გახმოვანება, რასაც ტრადიციულად საილენთ ჰილის ერთ-ერთ უმთავრეს ნაკლად მიიჩნევენ ხოლმე,მეთიუ უოლკერი. „Silent Hill: Homecoming Review“. Cheat Code Central წინა თამაშების გახმოვანებას სჯობდა, თუმცა „ბრტყელი“ იყო იმ ადგილებში, სადაც ემოციების მეტად გამოხატვა იყო საჭირო. თამაშის სიუჟეტმა არაერთგვაროვანი შეფასება დაიმსახურა. ზოგმა კრიტიკოსმა ის აღწერა, როგორც „დამაინტრიგებელი და შემაწუხებელი“, ზოგის აზრით კი მას ორიგინალურობა აკლდა და მასში არც დიდი სიურპრიზები იყო ჩადებული, თუმცა ის მაინც საინტერესო თავგადასავლებს სთავაზობდა მოთამაშეს. ზოგმა მიმომხილველმა თამაშის სიუჟეტი სერიების ქვესიუჟეტს დაუკავშირა და შენიშნა, რომ თუმცა თამაშს „დამოუკიდებლად არსებობა“ შეეძლო, მასში თითქმის არ არსებობდა მინიშნება წინა თამაშების პერსონაჟებსა და მოვლენებზე. ზოგმა კრიტიკოსმა განაცხადა, რომ ადვილი იყო იმის გამოცნობა, თუ რა შეემთხვა სინამდვილეში ალექსს, ზოგის თქმით კი თამაშის მთავარი კვანძის გახსნა „გულწრფელად გამაუგნებელი“ იყო. სქოლიო en:Silent Hill: Homecoming es:Silent Hill: Homecoming კატეგორია:თამაშები